Eternal Dream
by Shigure Haruki
Summary: "Ini Hyrielle, Ciel. Alam di antara mimpi manusia yang mengisi kekosongan gap antara dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi. Kau tak seharusnya berada di sini. Setiap manusia seharusnya langsung memasuki dunia mimpi tanpa mengetahui keberadaan dunia ini."


**Disclaimer : **

Kuroshitsuji dan seluruh karakter beserta plot-nya adalah kepunyaan Yana Toboso. Saya hanya meminjam karakter miliknya untuk disertakan dalam plot milik saya.

**Warning :**

Shonen-ai! AU, OC, OOC tingkat tinggi, angst abal seperti biasa. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Dream<strong>

**.**

_by_

_Shigure Haruki_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita berambut merah beriaskan perlengkapan serba merah terus menyerangku dengan rangkaian kata—nasihat yang tidak mengenakkan. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang persis sehingga aku merasa hapal apa yang akan diucapkan selanjutnya—membuatku makin bosan dengan keadaan yang tak kunjung berubah, monoton setiap detiknya.

"Ciel, kau harus meminum obatmu! Kau tidak mau kan terus-menerus diopname seumur hidup?" caci Bibi Ann ketika seorang perawat cantik berambut hitam ikal meletakkan nampan berisi obat dan makan siangku di atas meja. Perawat itu terseyum kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan aku dan adik dari ibuku, Angelina Durless.

"Tak perlu repot-repot. Aku sudah malas melihat ruangan serba putih ini," jawabku tak peduli sambil menatapi halaman luar tempat anak-anak bermain—anak-anak yang lebih muda dan lebih sehat dariku. Sementara aku hanya bisa menatapi mereka dengan iri sambil mendengar penjelasan panjang bibiku yang tidak berguna mengenai penyakit jantung yang aku miliki sejak lahir.

Ya. Aku memang berbeda dengan anak kebanyakan. Kulitku pucat dengan tubuh ringkih yang mungil, persis seperti remaja perempuan pada usiaku daripada laki-laki. Terlebih iris kebiruan yang seringkali dipuji cantik oleh orang lain—membuatku merasa semakin benci pada diriku sendiri.

Bukannya aku tak mensyukurinya, penyakit jantung ini warisan dari ayahku beserta warna rambutku. Sedangkan iris mataku, kau tahu persis kuwarisi dari siapa. Aku senang memiliki bagian dari mereka yang telah tiada. Aku hanya membenci keberadaanku sebagai manusia—begitu rapuh, lemah, dan tidak berguna. Bayangkan saja, aku menghabiskan setengah hidupku di rumah sakit, bahkan di hari ketika orang tuaku mengalami kecelakaan. Benar-benar tak berguna.

Aku tak pernah berhenti berharap memperoleh kehidupan yang berbeda. Tetapi Tuhan-lah yang terlalu kejam tidak mengabulkannya.

"Ciel, ayolah. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu berjalan di bawah matahari yang sama dengan remaja lainnya, tertawa dan bercanda bersama—menjalani hari yang wajar dan normal. Bukan terus di sini dan mengurung diri," racau Ann ketika aku mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada buku yang kubaca. Buku yang tentunya berkali lipat lebih menyenangkan daripada ocehan tidak berguna yang takkan merubah fakta.

"Aku yakin Rachel dan Vincent pun pasti tak ingin kau begi—"

"Bibi, aku lelah. Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya dengan ekspresi kosong—ekspresi wajahku sehari-hari, "Aku mengantuk, ingin tidur."

Bibi Ann hanya mendengus pelan mendengar pernyataanku barusan—senjata ampuh yang tak bisa ditepis ketika ia menceramahiku.

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Istirahat yang cukup dan jangan lupa minum obatmu," ucap Ann ketika ia meraih jaket merahnya yang tersampir di punggung kursi. Ia pun berlalu pergi setelah memberiku kecupan rutin di dahi—meninggalkanku sendiri di tengah ruangan luas beratribut putih.

Putih.

Tak ada yang berubah dengan ruangan ini. Bahkan sejak hari pertama kedatanganku ke sini. Yang berbeda hanya tumpukan buku yang selalu dibawakan oleh orang-orang yang menjengukku karena mereka tahu aku suka membaca—mengenal dunia yang tidak bisa kuraih dengan tanganku sendiri. Hanya itu….

Dengan pandangan setengah dan mulut yang menguap, aku menutup seluruh halaman buku yang telah kubaca. Aku meletakkannya di atas meja, tepat di samping makan siangku sebelum berbaring untuk tidur—menyambut mimpi buruk yang selalu kujumpai baik di dunia nyata maupun di dunia mimpi.

.

.

"Di mana?" tanyaku ketika melintas di bawah langit biru cerah yang menaungi padang rerumputan dan bebungaan. Tempat yang begitu memukau seakan ada yang selalu menatanya setiap hari—seperti bukan bagian dari dunia. Di sini tumbuh berbagai bunga dari keempat musim dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tanam-tanaman menggantung dan merambat pada besi perangkai yang menaungi jalan batu setiap satu meter. Berbagai binatang taman berlarian, berlompatan, dan berterbangan—menunjukkan keceriaan yang melampaui batas, seakan pemangsa tak pernah ada. Pohon-pohon rindang berdiri kokoh dengan susunan yang begitu tertata. Sungguh kombinasi pemandangan yang membuatku menganga.

Ini seperti mimpi. Ya, pasti mimpi karena aku selalu berada di rumah sakit, bukan? Anehnya aku tetap dapat berjalan dengan kesadaran seperti itu, tidak ada perasaan setengah tertarik ke dunia nyata—seolah aku memang berada di sini. Maka kuputuskan untuk mulai menyusuri jalan batu ini dengan langkah-langkah yang pendek.

Aku berhenti di depan sebuah sungai. Tidak terlalu lebar memang, tetapi cukup indah karena airnya yang bening dan mengalir cepat—menuruni undakan-undakan bertangga yang seolah dibuat dengan sengaja—seperti kejar-mengejar satu sama lain. Aku pun berlutut untuk merasakan air itu.

Aku tak mengerti berada di mana, tempat ini terlalu nyata untuk ukuran sebuah mimpi. Aku bahkan dapat merasakan gemericik air yang membasahi tanganku ketika aku membenamkan tanganku ke sungai—dingin. Pengindraan yang tidak seharusnya jika aku memang bermimpi.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, sejak terakhir kali tempat ini dikunjungi manusia," sapa sebuah suara dari belakang ketika aku masih sibuk merasakan air sungai yang mengalir melewati sela-sela jemariku. Suara yang indah dan hangat, seperti milik malaikat. Maka aku pun menoleh untuk mendapati sosok agung dengan jubah dan pakaian serba hitam berjalan perlahan ke arahku, pria berambut hitam dengan orb merah rubi pada kedua matanya. Tampan dan berkharisma.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku heran sambil melangkah mendekat.

Aneh. Bukankah seharusnya kita menjauh ketika bertemu orang asing? Tetapi aku malah mendekat dengan gegabahnya.

"Sebastian Michaelis. Panggil saja Sebastian. Boleh kutahu namamu?" jawabnya sambil meraih tanganku—menjabatnya sambil sedikit membungkukan badan. Orang ini sama sekali tidak mengumbar hawa mencurigakan. Suara dan langakahnya pun begitu tenang—membuatku tak merasa terancam.

"Aku Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive," jawabku sambil membalas senyumnya. Oh, Tuhan, aku bahkan merasa ada yang salah dengan diriku ketika kedua iris matanya memantulkan bayanganku di sana.

"Kau manis sekali Ciel. Manusia tercantik yang pernah memasuki tempat ini," ucap Sebastian ketika ia melepaskan jabatan tangannya, berbalik pergi sambil mengisyaratkan padaku untuk mengikutinya. Aku sedikit mendengus mendengar pernyataannya, tetapi aku memutuskan untuk berkomentar pada hal yang lebih penting.

"Manusia? Kenapa dari tadi kau menyebutku begitu? Seolah kau bukan manusia saja," kataku setengah bergurau sambil mengekor di belakang Sebastian—menyusuri jalan yang tadi kulalui ketika menemukan sungai ini. Sebastian hanya tertawa kecil. Ia sedikit menoleh ke belakang untuk menunjukkan senyumnya yang memikat itu—membuatku seperti terjerat.

"Memang bukan, Ciel. Tempat ini pun bukan tempat yang kau kenal," jawabnya ramah sambil membimbingku memasuki sebuah puri. Puri raksasa yang indah dan megah seperti di negeri dongeng, disusun oleh bebatuan kastil dan dinding berukiran yang indah dengan hiasan-hiasan yang benar-benar asing bagiku. Puri yang luar biasa.

"Lalu apa sebenarnya kau dan tempat ini?" tanyaku ketika kami menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga dari batu pualam. Sebastian tersenyum. Aku tahu itu walaupun tidak melihatnya. Auranya seolah berkata demikian.

"Ini Hyrielle, Ciel. Alam di antara mimpi manusia yang mengisi kekosongan _gap_ antara dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi. Kau tak seharusnya berada di sini. Setiap manusia seharusnya langsung memasuki dunia mimpi tanpa mengetahui keberadaan dunia ini," jelas Sebastian. Ia membuka dua pintu kayu besar yang menuju ke ruang baca—ruangan yang dipenuhi buku dengan sebuah _grand piano_ putih di tengahnya.

"Hyrielle? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" tanyaku sambil mengamati ruangan besar bertirai merah marun di setiap jendelanya ini. Sebastian tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunjukkan senyum yang kuartikan sebagai 'tidak tahu'. Entah ini keberuntunganku atau kesialanku untuk menjadi manusia pertama yang berkunjung ke tempat ini.

Tunggu! Bagaimana mungkin Sebastian bisa mengenal istilah 'manusia' jika aku yang pertama ke sini? Tak mungkin tertulis pada koleksi bukunya, bukan?

"Sebastian!" panggilku ketika Sebastian mengambil posisi duduk di depan _grand piano_ putihnya. Ia memberi isyarat jari telunjuk yang memintaku untuk hening. Maka kuturuti saja apa maunya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di seberangnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang berlalu-lalang di kepala. Ia terlalu misterius.

"Akan kuceritakan semuanya. Dengarkanlah baik-baik dan jangan bersuara," katanya ramah sambil tetap tersenyum ke arahku. Tetapi bukannya mulai bercerita, Sebastian malah mulai menekan tuts putih-hitam piano, melantunkan nada-nada indah yang tidak kukenal—seperti menarikku ke alam-alam lainnya.

Tiba-tiba beberapa buku di ruangan mulai tertarik ke udara dari raknya. Terbuka lembar demi lembar seperti diterbangkan angin sambil menunjukkan _slide show_ peristiwa yang berbeda-beda antara satu buku dengan buku yang lainnya. Tidak ada yang membisikkannya ke dalam kepalaku, tetapi aku mengerti begitu saja bahwa ini adalah catatan mimpi. Mimpi setiap orang berada di sini, di dalam ruangan berisi berjuta buku ini. Seperti lautan fiksi yang memenuhi dunia.

Kalau begitu, berarti Sebastian adalah _guardian_ tempat ini, bukan? Seperti sejenis penyihir yang mengamati dan mengatur mimpi setiap orang. Bukan manusia, bukan malaikat, bukan iblis, dan bukan Tuhan. Keberadaan yang aneh dan unik. Seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar baginya.

Ia telah lama tinggal di tempat ini, sebagai makhluk yang abadi. Seorang diri—tanpa siapapun di sisinya. Mengamati hari-hari yang berganti dengan monoton. Sama sepertiku yang terus menunggu runtuhnya dinding rumah sakit.

Selain itu ada juga orang lain yang pernah datang ke tempat ini sebelumnya, seorang gadis. Dadaku terasa sesak ketika mengetahuinya. Entah kenapa.

_Slide-slide_ itu mulai berputar, menunjukkan mimpi–mimpi yang pernah kualami. Mimpi buruk. Aku segera terjatuh lemas ke lantai ketika semua _slide_ itu berputar di depan mataku—rasanya berkali lipat lebih mengerikan daripada mengalaminya setiap malam. Sebastian segera menghentikan permainan pianonya yang mengembalikan semua buku itu ke tempatnya. Dapat kulihat jelas buku berisi mimpiku tadi mendarat di atas mejanya.

"Maaf, aku tak menyangka buku tentangmu akan keluar. Padahal aku sudah memisahkannya," kata Sebastian sambil berjalan cepat ke arahku. Ia meraih tanganku dan membantuku berdiri. Sejuta kecemasan dapat kulihat terlukis pada wajah tampannya.

"Itu artinya kau tahu aku akan datang?" tanyaku lagi ketika ia mendudukanku di sofa kebiruan, berlutut di hadapanku sambil membelai pipi kiriku. Rasanya wajahku menjadi panas karena perlakuannya. Ia seperti mengistimewakanku.

"Ya, Ciel. Aku yang menarikmu ke sini," ucapnya sambil terus tersenyum. Senyumannya yang lembut itu seperti menjebakku dengan sengaja.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku pelan sambil berusaha menundukkan wajah. Rasanya aku akan bertambah malu jika terus menatap dan ditatap oleh irisnya yang seperti bersimbah darah itu. Perumpamaanku terlalu kejam mungkin, tetapi percayalah, iris merah Sebastian adalah permata terindah yang pernah ada.

"Menghindarkanmu dari mimpi buruk," jawabnya jujur, "aku sudah berusaha berkali-kali untuk mengubah mimpimu, tetapi suasana hatimu yang selalu buruk itu membalikkan semuanya seperti semula."

"Maaf," lirihku dengan perasaan bersalah yang terselip di sana.

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Karena itulah aku menarikmu ke sini. Tempat ini indah bukan? Aku yang telah melihatnya ribuan tahun pun tak pernah merasa bosan dengan tempat ini. Aku yakin tempat ini mampu mengubah suasana hatimu," ucapnya sambil beranjak bangkit.

"Karena itu tersenyumlah, Ciel."

Dapat kurasakan rasa panas menjalar-jalari wajahku ketika menatap Sebastian yang berbalik ke arahku—membelakangi jendela besar bertirai merah marun—dan berkata demikian. Otakku tentang rasio seperti di-set ulang di sini. Ketertarikan terhadap sesama jenis seolah tidaklah salah. Ya, tidak salah. Tidak apa kan aku mengaguminya secara berlebih? Ia begitu lembut. Terlalu lembut.

Kami pun berbincang dan berbagi cerita hingga tiba waktuku untuk kembali.

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah cermin besar berukuran dua daun pintu. Sebastian berkata saat aku menatap cermin itu dan ia mengucapkan segelnya, aku akan kembali ke duniaku—dunia yang suram dan dingin itu. Tetapi ia tidak tahu seperti apa duniaku, bukan? Ia hanya mengenal mimpiku. Aku pun tak bercerita lebih.

"Sebastian, mungkin saja besok aku akan bermimpi buruk lagi. Saat itu, bisakah kau menarikku ke sini?" tanyaku penuh harap sambil menatapi wajahnya. Meskipun malu, aku harus melakukannya—menatap wajahnya selagi bisa dan mengukirnya dalam benakku. Bisa jadi saja hari ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku berjumpa dengannya. Lagipula, waktu mimpi manusia itu teralu singkat. Begitu cepat berlalu.

Lagi-lagi Sebastian tertawa kecil. Ia seperti bisa membaca maksud hatiku ketika aku berkata begitu.

"Bisa. Tetapi kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini, Ciel. Berbahaya jika kau sampai terikat pada tempat ini. Dunia nyata adalah tempat di mana kau seharusnya berada," jawab Sebastian dengan penuh kelembutan pada setiap maksud katanya, namun menusuk-nusuk bagiku. Aku seperti merasa ia menarikku ke sini hanya karena ingin lalu membuangku begitu saja. Mungkin kelak akan menggantiku dengan gadis lainnya seperti gadis itu. Karena aku bahkan bukan seorang gadis—tak pantas untuknya.

"Aku mengerti," jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum menahan mati-matian air mataku yang hampir menggantung di sudut mata. Aku segera berbalik membelakanginya. Aku tahu aku tak seharusnya berharap. Lagipula, ini masih terlalu awal, bukan? Kami baru sekali saja berjumpa. Sungguh perasaan yang tak patut. Aku jadi seperti ingin memilikinya. Ia terlalu mengerti diriku dan membuatku nyaman.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Sebastian memelukku erat.

"Jangan menangis," ucapnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada helaian rambutku.

"Aku melakukan semua ini bukan untuk melihatmu menangis. Aku hanya ingin kau tersenyum… di bawah cahaya mentari yang lebih hangat di luar sana. Bukan di tempat yang hanya ilusi ini."

Aku terhenyak. Kata-katanya seperti Bibi Ann. Hanya saja berbeda. Aku dapat merasakan ketulusan Sebastian mengalir mealui sentuhannya. Entah karena tempat ini, sihirnya, atau karena aku memang mulai gila. Aku bahkan berharap tempat inilah dunia nyataku.

Sebastian tetap di sana—di belakangku—memeluk dan menenangkanku dengan kasih. Seolah aku adalah orang yang dicintainya. Biarlah aku merasa begitu kali ini saja, sebelum berpisah untuk selamanya. Aku pun mulai tenang dalam peluknya—menghentikan semua isak tangis yang pecah beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kalau begitu… dapatkah kita berjumpa lagi seperti ini? Besok.. atau besoknya…?" tawarku ketika ia bersiap mengantarku kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku tak berani berkata lebih. Semakin dekat waktuku untuk kembali, semakin lama aku ingin berada di sini—di sisi orang ini.

"Ya," Sebastian tersenyum lembut. Aku dapat melihat keraguan pada dirinya. Benar katanya, ia tak ingin aku terikat pada dunia ini. Bagi manusia, tempat ini tak lebih dari ilusi. Bayangan dari mimpi.

"Suatu saat nanti," lanjutnya tenang sambil memulai ritual. Ia meletakkan tangannya dan tanganku di atas permukaan kaca—bertumpuk dengan tangannya di atas tanganku—lalu mulai mengucapkan bahasa yang tidak dikenal manusia.

"Selamat jalan, Ciel," ucapnya ketika sosokku mulai menghilang. Dapat kulihat jelas tubuhku mulai berubah menjadi kabut putih—menyisakan Sebastian di sana yang bertumpu sendiri di depan cermin. Lalu aku pun hilang—pergi dari dunia itu.

.

.

Aku terbangun di atas tempat tidurku di ranjang rumah sakit. Dapat kurasakan lelehan air mata yang mengalir ketika aku tidur—membuatku yakin bahwa perjumpaanku dengan Sebastian bukan ilusi. Ini memang gila, aku bahkan tak tahu apa bedanya mimpi barusan dengan mimpi biasa. Tapi, boleh kan aku berharap demikian? Mengharapkan dirinya….

Aku memeluk kedua lututku dan melalui satu hari lagi di rumah sakit, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Diramaikan oleh Bibi Ann dan keluarganya yang mengunjungiku karena ini hari Minggu.

Malam mulai larut tetapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak tidur. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mimpi burukku. Dan aku pun tak ingin bertemu dengan Sebastian. Jika perpisahan dengannya terasa begitu berat, lebih baik tidak bertemu sejak awal, bukan? Karena setiap pertemuan pasti diakhiri perpisahan. Sama seperti ibu dan ayah yang pergi meninggalkanku. Karena itu, kalau aku bertemu Sebastian hanya untuk kehilangan lagi, bukankah lebih baik aku menghapusnya dari sekarang? Agar tak perlu merasa terluka.

Demikianlah aku bertahan sampai tak tidur selama tiga hari—menerima cacian luar biasa dari Bibi Ann dan suaminya yang kini ikut mengkhawatirkan kesehatanku dengan cara yang menyusahkan. Aku tahu dokter pun menambahkan sedikit obat tidur pada makananku. Karena itu, aku tidak memakannya. Aku tak sebodoh itu sampai jatuh ke dalam umpan murahan. Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus merasakan sakit yang lebih parah lagi. Aku terlalu lelah.

Bagaimanapun, aku tak dapat melawan kapasitas tubuhku sehingga aku mulai jatuh tak sadarkan diri—diawali pandangan yang mengabur.

**.**

**.**

"Ciel, kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu," sapa suara Sebastian ketika aku terbangun di padang rumput yang kukunjungi waktu itu—ketika aku pertama kali datang ke Hyrielle.

Aku segera bangkit tergesa sambil mengambil jarak menjauh, menghindari sebisa mungkin kontak dengan Sebastian.

"Kenapa kau menarikku ke sini lagi?" tanyaku dengan nada suara sehalus mungkin. Aku berputar membelakangi wajahnya ketika berbicara—membuatnya menatapku heran, mungkin karena kelakuanku yang sangat aneh. Aku bahkan sudah bersikap kasar dengan membelakanginya dan tidak menjawab tanyanya, bukan?

"Kenapa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian, Ciel. Kau terlempar ke sini karena koma. Dan dari ketidakberadaanmu di dunia mimpi, aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak tidur tiga hari terakhir. Apa sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya khawatir sambil menepuk pelan bahu mungilku—membujukku untuk menoleh.

"Aku tak apa. Hanya ingin bertemu ayah dan ibu," jawabku asal sambil berusaha memikirkan jalan untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Mungkinkah aku akan mati jika melompat dari jurang di dunia ini? Mungkin hal itu akan lebih baik daripada menghadapi Sebastian sekarang.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sebastian heran. Kali ini ia tak dapat membaca jelas pikiranku tetapi ia selalu tahu kalau ada yang salah.

"Aku ingin… menghilang," jawabku dengan pandangan menerawang. Aku yakin Sebastian tercekat di belakang sana. Ia seperti menahan napas.

"Ciel, kau—"

"Tak bisakah kau membunuhku di sini, Sebastian? Aku hanya ingin menghilang. Menjadi eksistensi yang tidak pernah ada sejak awal," lanjutku tanpa peduli apa yang hendak diucapkannya.

"Aku lelah," dan lagi-lagi Sebastian merengkuh tubuhku dari belakang, persis seperti waktu itu. Ia melakukannya tanpa peduli perasaanku yang semakin kacau karena dirinya.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Ciel. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu," ucapnya lirih. Aku terhenyak dan tak dapat berkata apapun, hanya dapat membiarkan waktu berlalu menghitung angin yang berdesir membelai rambut kami dengan lembut.

Dapat kurasakan aku mulai menangis karena beban yang selama ini kutanggung. Lelehan hangat jatuh begitu saja dari ujung mataku ketika Sebastian mengeratkan pelukannya—membisikan kata-kata yang menenangkan.

"Jadi kau akan tetap di sini?" tanya Sebastian setelah kami kembali ke puri—tentunya setelah aku menyelesaikan sesi tangisku barusan. Aku mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan pertanyaannya yang menurutku seperti orang keberatan.

"Kau tak suka aku di sini?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum miris. Aku berharap Sebastian tidak melihat ekspresi wajahku yang seperti ini—kupikir ia tidak akan melihatnya karena aku berjalan di belakangnya. Tetapi ketika aku menatap lurus ke depan, aku mendapatinya tengah memandangiku lekat dengan tatapan sendu.

"Jangan berwajah begitu," kata Sebastian dengan sedikit canggung—sepertinya karena perkataanku itu benar adanya. Ia berjalan menuruni beberapa anak tangga melingkar puri yang tengah kami naiki untuk menggandeng tanganku dan menuntunku naik dengan lembutnya.

"Aku senang kau di sini. Kau membuatku merasa tidak kesepian," katanya lembut. Aku merasa detak-detak cepat bergema di dalam rongga dadaku ketika mendengar pernyataannya. Siapa sih yang tidak merasa senang ketika dianggap berarti oleh seseorang yang juga berarti untuknya?

"Benarkah?" selidikku dengan tatapan penasaran. Jujur, harapanku kian membucah jika ia terus memperlakukanku dengan manis seperti ini tanpa penolakan sama sekali.

"Tentu. Hanya saja aku khawatir," Sebastian berhenti sejenak—menoleh ke belakang untuk menatapku penuh selidik, "bagaimana dengan dirimu di dunia nyata? Aku yakin kau tahu persis bahwa kau setengah meninggalkan ragamu ketika berada di sini, di Hyrielle. Kau merasakannya, bukan? Tempat ini yang terasa begitu nyata?"

Dapat kulihat ia begitu peduli dan khawatir membuatku ingin tertawa geli. Ya, aku tak peduli pada diriku di dunia nyata, Sebastian. Asal bersamamu saja sudah cukup untukku. Asalkan kau terus memperlakukanku seperti ini.

"Aku baru tahu," kataku ringan sambil tertawa riang, "tapi hal itu tak masalah untukku. Di sini menyenangkan."

"Tidak bisa begitu, Ciel. Mereka pasti mengkhawatirkanmu di sana. Terutama orang tuamu!" protes Sebastian ketika kami tiba di anak tangga terakhir yang mengantar kami ke lantai teratas puri. Dapat kulihat langit luas yang mengatapi lantai teratas ini.

"Mereka telah tiada. Mereka sudah mendahuluiku ketika aku masih diopname di rumah sakit. Bahkan ketika mereka sudah tiada pun aku masih harus terus mendekam di ruangan putih itu," jelasku sambil berjalan menuju bebatuan yang membatasi beranda—mencari pemandangan indah yang biasa disuguhkan oleh Hyrielle. Dan benar saja kudapati pemandangan danau yang terletak di belakang puri, luas, biru, dan indah. Aku berdecak kagum tanpa memedulikan wajah Sebastian yang beraut tak enak di sampingku.

"Maaf," lirihnya sambil menepuk bahuku lagi. Aku tertawa kecil, menurutku hal itu bukanlah perkara besar karena akuah yang memutuskan untuk menceritakan semua itu padanya. Tetapi Sebastian masih berdiri di sana—mematung dengan wajah menyesal yang sama.

"Itu tak perlu, Sebastian. Bukan masalah, kok. Tapi kalau kau mau memberiku sesuatu sebagai gantinya boleh juga," kataku sambil tersenyum malu. Aku bahkan mulai tak peduli bahwa aku mengatakannya sambil menundukkan kepala seperti anak perempuan untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah. Sungguh, hal ini benar-benar memalukan!

"Apa?" tanya Sebastian heran sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya—membiarkan rambut hitamnya yang indah itu sedikit tersibak angin. Aku menatapnya ragu sebelum bertanya sekali lagi.

"Benar tidak apa?" tanyaku. Sebastian mengangguk yakin—kurasa karena ia tidak tahu apa yang akan kuminta.

"Ya. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta sebagai permintaan maafku. Tetapi, kau tidak akan memintaku terjun dari sini untuk membuktikan bahwa aku ini _immortal_, kan?" Sebastian menyatakan keyakinan sambil setengah bergurau—membuatku ikut tertawa riang di antara tiupan angin sepoi. Aku merasa amat ringan ketika bersamanya—ketika ia ada di sisiku.

"Aku tidak akan meminta hal seperti itu," jawabku, masih berusaha mengendalikan tawa. Namun, wajah Sebastian tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius ketika ia menuntut.

"Lantas apa?" kedua orb merah yang kukagumi itu bertanya seperti ingin menelanku—membuatku sedikit gugup, atau mungkin sangat gugup. Aku hanya menelan ludah sambil berusaha menyusun kata, tanpa membalas tatapannya.

"Aku ingin… kau menciumku," kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja ketika aku menyadari bahwa permintaan itu sangat tak waras. Aku yakin Sebastian sedang menatapiku tak percaya dengan mulut menganga ketika aku menutupi kedua wajahku dengan tangan. Aku yakin detik berikutnya ia akan tertawa, karena itu aku menutup kedua mataku rapat-rapat, persis seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan.

Aku menunggu tawa Sebastian yang merdu itu pecah, tetapi ia tidak menertawaiku. Tidak pula melangkah menjauh dengan tatapan horror. Tanpa kuduga ia malah tersenyum lembut sambil mendekat ke arahku.

"Kau yakin, Ciel? Aku takkan segan lagi jika kau mengijinkan," jawabnya usil dengan tatapan mesum—membuatku bergidik sendiri dan menyesali kata-kataku.

"Tidak jadi. Kau menyeramkan, anggap saja aku bercanda," kataku dengan wajah memerah sambil berlari ke arah pintu menuju tangga. Namun, dengan cepat Sebastian menghadangku di sana. Ia memerangkapku di antara tubuhnya dan pintu kayu klasik di belakangku—membuat rasa panas semakin menguasai wajahku.

"Tak apa," ucapnya lembut sambil mendekatkan wajah. Dapat kulihat jelas sepasang merah delima yang menatap lekat diriku. Aku pun menutup kedua mataku ketika wajahnya semakin mendekat—aku tidak bisa kabur lagi.

CUP!

Sepasang bibir mendarat mulus di puncak hidungku. Aku segera membuka kedua mataku—orb yang disebut orang seindah lautan. Aku menatapnya tak percaya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, antara kecewa dan senang. Sebastian hanya tersenyum manis sambil membelai pipiku.

"Kau manis sekali, Ciel," lalu ia pun membuka pintu di belakangku dan mengamit tanganku—mengajakku masuk ke dalam puri untuk menghindari udara luar yang semakin dingin. Sepertinya akan turun hujan.

**.**

**.**

"Sebastian, kurasa aku bukan manusia pertama yang datang ke sini. Benar, kan?" tanyaku hati-hati ketika kami duduk bersama di ruang baca. Ia dengan buku-bukunya dan aku dengan kertas dan pensil—melukis apapun yang ingin kutumpahkan di sana.

"Hm, ya," jawabnya singkat sambil membolak-balik halaman bukunya—seperti tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada dua hal dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Anak perempuan, kan? Aku melihatnya ketika kau menunjukkan _slide-slide_ itu padaku," tanyaku lagi, kali ini menyerupai desakan daripada permohonan. Sebastian pun sampai mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya ke arahku.

"Ya. Kenapa kau sampai penasaran begitu?" Sebastian malah bertanya balik sambil tersenyum manis—membuatku hampir mengurungkan niat untuk menanyainya.

"Aku hanya… ingin tahu," kataku pelan sambil berusaha kembali pada kertas gambarku. Mataku terbelalak ketika kusadari apa yang kulukis di atas kertas putih itu, Sebastian. Pria dengan rambut hitam, iris merah, dan senyuman yang lembut. Maka cepat-cepat kuganti halaman gambarku ketika Sebastian beranjak dari mejanya—berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di sofa, di sebelahku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya," katanya lagi sambil memejamkan mata—menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa.

**.**

**.**

**"_Dulu, pernah ada orang yang kucintai, ia mirip sekali denganmu. Hanya warna iris itu yang membedakan kalian."_**

Sebastian memulai ceritanya sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahku—senyum tulus yang membuatku ingin ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Tetapi jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku merasakan pilu yang luar biasa. Senyum itu ditujukannya bukan untukku, melainkan untuk Floria—gadis yang pernah ia cintai atau mungkin masih ia cintai.

Momen manis yang kulalui beberapa menit sebelumnya pun sampai terasa sirna dan sia-sia begitu saja. Tak berarti dibandingkan kenangan yang telah disimpannya selama setengah abad itu.

Gadis itu sama denganku, datang ke sini karena Sebastian menariknya dari mimpi buruk yang tak berujung. Bahkan wajahnya pun mirip denganku, dengan rambut kelabu yang sama dan kulit yang putih seperti porselen—membuat siapapun terkagum akan parasnya. Warna irisnya pun mirip denganku, ungu—kau dapat menyebutnya mirip jika membandingkan biru dan ungu. Bedanya ia datang lebih cepat, sekitar setengah abad yang lalu.

Dari penggambaran Sebastian, gadis itu sepertinya cantik sekali. Aku sampai kesal sendiri dibuatnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku bahkan bukan seorang gadis. Salahku juga menaruh hati pada sosok yang tengah bercerita kini.

**"_Ia gadis yang pemalu dan kikuk. Seperti tipe orang yang mudah tersesat. Bahkan ia sempat mengira ia tiba di tempat ini karena tersesat. Butuh waktu setengah jam bagiku untuk menjelaskan tentang dunia ini padanya, berbeda denganmu yang cepat tangkap."_**

Ia memang terlihat memujiku, tetapi sesungguhnya ia tengah memuja gadis itu bukan? Floria Astrallyne, satu-satunya manusia yang berhasil menaklukkan Sebastian, bukan aku.

**"_Kau pasti takkan percaya kalau kukatakan aku menertawainya setiap hari. Kelakuan dan kebiasaannya begitu lucu, mengusir begitu saja rasa bosan dan kesepianku hingga lenyap entah kemana. Bersamanya aku belajar banyak hal tentang manusia."_**

Dadaku terasa panas dan sesak. Kau boleh bercerita dengan perasaan bahagia karena memutar ulang kenangan itu, tapi percayalah, aku menangis dalam diam mendengarnya! Padahal kau tahu perasaanku ketika aku mengajukan 'ciuman' itu, kan? Tapi tetap, kau tidak menanggapinya serius. Kau bahkan tak mengecup bibirku, Sebastian!

**"_Kalau kalian bertemu, aku yakin kau akan berteman baik dengannya. Aku saja sampai dibuat rindu selama ia kembali ke dunia nyata. Rasanya aku ingin menariknya tetap tinggal di dunia ini, tetapi aku tidak melakukannya."_**

Menyukainya? Jangan bercanda! Ia bahkan merebutmu dariku. Untuk apa aku menyukai orang seperti itu. Kau rindu dan ingin menariknya ke sini, tetapi kau tidak menginginkanku dan menyuruhku pulang, bukan?

**"_Suatu hari ia pergi dan tak kembali lagi. Dari catatan mimpinya, sepertinya ia telah menemukan seseorang yang ia cintai. Ia bahkan sering sekali memimpikan orang itu. Aku hanya bisa berbahagia untuknya—sambil mengubur perasaanku dalam-dalam."_**

Tidak bisakah aku menggantikannya? Kau berdiri di sini, berhadapan denganku, berbicara denganku, bukan dengannya! Tetapi tatapanmu itu seolah-olah kau tengah berbicara dengan dia! Seburuk itukah diriku sampai kau tak melihatku? Kalau kau mau tahu, aku juga sedang mengubur dalam-dalam perasaanku padamu. Hentikan semua ini!

Sebastian pun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan beberapa penyesalan lagi. Namun, aku beranjak bangkit dari tempat dudukku. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi mendengarnya.

"Ciel?" Sebastian terlihat kebingungan ketika aku bangkit dengan raut muka yang sangat buruk. Aku menatapinya sesaat sebelum beranjak pergi ke luar ruangan—meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Sepertinya aku merasa agak pusing. Boleh aku kembali ke kamar yang kau tunjukkan tadi? Kurasa aku akan mendengar ceritamu lain kali. Maaf," ucapku dengan wajah penuh penyesalan yang dibuat-buat. Ya, memang tak sepenuhnya dibuat-buat. Aku sedang menyesali sesuatu, perasaanku padanya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sebastian khawatir sambil berjalan mendekat. Ia bermaksud meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahiku untuk mengukur suhu tubuhku—salah satu hal yang ia pelajari dari Floria mungkin? Aku hanya mendengus sambil menepis pelan tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sebastian. Kurasa aku hanya lelah," kataku berusaha meyakinkan. Ayolah, percaya saja. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi kalau harus berdiri di sini lebih lama dan mendengar celotehanmu tentang orang yang kau cintai itu. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Baiklah. Istirahat yang cukup," pesan Sebastian sebelum membiarkanku pergi ke kamar—tentu setelah aku menolak tawarannya untuk mengantarku ke kamar. Aku bukan anak kecil dan dia tidak sepatutnya bersikap semanis itu pada aku yang bukan siapa-siapa. Kalau ia hanya menganggapku teman yang membebaskannya dari kesendirian, ia tak perlu mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Karena kata-kata itu milikku, bukan miliknya.

Terima kasih, Sebastian. Kau telah mengajariku bagaimana sakitnya perasaan yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan kurasa telah tiba saatnya bagiku untuk kembali ke duniaku—pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini. Aku tahu harus kemana.

**.**

**.**

Ketika hari pertamaku tiba di Hyrielle, Sebastian pernah menceritakan padaku beberapa jalan untuk keluar dari dunia ini dan kembali ke duniaku. Cermin besar itu adalah jalan keluar yang ada di dalam puri. Jalan terdekat lainnya ada di kebun _maze_. Labirin tanaman pagar itu akan menuntunku ke dunia nyata jika aku berhasil menemukan ujungnya. Namun, jika salah melangkah aku mungkin takkan pernah kembali—mati dan hilang di tengah labirin gelap yang penuh misteri itu. Sejak aku tak punya lagi alasan untuk hidup ataupun berada di sini, kurasa tak ada salahnya mencoba. Maka, dengan langkah tergesa, kuturuni anak tangga depan puri dan berlari kecil menuju halaman—menuju kebun labirin.

"Di sini gelap sekali," gumamku pada diri sendiri. Aku sudah memasuki pintu labirin dan sudah mengambil beberapa jalan bercabang dengan urutan kiri-kanan-kanan-kiri. Tapi, semakin banyak cabang yang kulalui, aku semakin lupa akan jalan mana saja yang sudah kutempuh. Aku jadi menyesal sendiri. Seharusnya kutiru cara Hansel dan Gretel untuk menebarkan roti atau apa sebagai penanda jalan. Kini aku mulai tersesat di tengah labirin dan seperti kata Sebastian, labirin ini mulai menunjukkan ilusi-ilusi yang paling tidak ingin kulihat.

Pertama, aku melihat kedua orang tuaku. Ayah dan ibu berdiri berdampingan sambil berpamitan padaku, bermaksud membeli hadiah ulang tahun. Tanaman hijau di sekelilingku pun mulai tampak seperti dinding rumah sakit—sama seperti saat itu. Buruknya lagi, pemandangan terus memunculkan saat-saat sebelum kematian orang tuaku. Ketika mereka memilih bersama hadiah apa yang akan diberikan untukku, makan malam bersama dengan hangat, dan ketika mereka menaikki mobil dalam perjalanan pulang sambil membawa sekotak hadiah yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas biru. Aku tersenyum miris melihatnya.

Aku tahu ini hanya ilusi. Sebastian pernah berkata, asalkan aku punya kekuatan mental untuk mengusirnya, ilusi ini akan lenyap. Tetapi aku tak sanggup, rasanya aku tak mampu berpaling dari wajah bahagia kedua orang tuaku ketika mereka membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan kuberikan jika melihat hadiah pilihan mereka. Dan tepat ketika mereka menyebutkan namaku, sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi menghantam mobil yang mereka kendarai—mewarnai malam dengan merahnya darah dan api serta potongan daging dan isi otak yang berceceran di jalan. Hancur.

Aku menjerit, berteriak, menangis melihat pemandangan di depanku. Tetapi tak seorangpun mendengarku. Mereka berlarian menyelamatkan diri dan mengevakuasi sekitar—sementara mayat orang tuaku dan si penabrak tergeletak begitu saja di jalan.

Aku tak peduli dengan si penabrak brengsek. Yang kuratapi adalah ayah dan ibu. Dapat kulihat jelas wajah tampan ayah yang bersimbah darah hingga membasahi baju bagian atasnya. Sepertinya ia menerima benturan kuat di kepala hingga tulang tengkoraknya rusak dan potongan otaknya berhamburan. Sementara itu, api mulai menjilati kaki ayah dan menghanguskan tubuh bawahnya—menjadi daging panggang yang berbau hangus. Mengerikan.

Dapat kurasakan air mata yang lebih deras mengalir dari ujung mataku ketika kenangan kami berputar kembali. Ayah yang mengajariku membaca dan berhitung, ayah yang menggendong dan mengangkatku tinggi-tinggi, ayah yang menemaniku bermain sepeda, ayah yang selalu ada untukku ketika aku butuh tempat berlindung. Kini ia terbakar di depan mataku, dengan bersimbah darah dan tampilan yang sudah tidak manusiawi lagi. Dapat kau bayangkan perasaan apa yang bergejolak di dalam dadaku? Aku tak sanggup! Aku tak mau melihatnya! Aku berharap aku tak pernah tahu!

Namun, ketika kupalingkan wajah dari tubuh ayah yang terbakar, aku mendapati tubuh ibu yang tergeletak dengan kulit membiru. Ayah sepertinya melindungi ibu karena pendarahannya tidak separah ayah. Tapi jelas bahwa beberapa tulang kaki dan kanannya patah atau sejenisnya, demikian pula wajahnya yang cantik kini penuh dengan robekan kulit karena tertusuk benda tajam. Oh, Tuhan. Mengapa aku harus menyaksikan ini?

Wajahku semakin basah oleh air mata ketika kini aku mengingat tentang ibu. Bagaimana ibu selalu membelai rambutku saat aku sakit, ibu yang selalu membacakan dongeng untukku ketika malam tiba, ibu yang memarahiku ketika aku pilih-pilih makanan, ibu yang selalu memelukku lembut ketika aku menangis, ibu yang selalu menopang dan menyemangatiku, kini terbaring di sana dan mulai dijilati api juga—hangus bersama dengan ayah. Api yang membara itu semakin besar adanya dan menghanguskan mesin-mesin serta besi yang hancur, bersama dengn tiga jenazah di sekitarnya.

Lagi-lagi aku menjerit, menangis, berteriak, terjatuh pada kedua lututku untuk menyerukan pada langit agar menghentikan semua pertunjukkan mimpi buruk ini. Kenapa aku harus kehilangan mereka? Mereka yang ada bersamaku senantiasa sejak aku lahir, mereka yang menyayangiku melebihi apapun, mereka yang selalu ada di sisiku apapun yang terjadi dan menerimaku apa adanya. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa waktu merenggutnya begitu cepat dariku?

Aku menangis dan meratap bahkan ketika pemandangan sudah berhenti dan berubah kembali menjadi kebun.

"Ciel," panggil sebuah suara disertai dengan langkah tergesa ke arahku.

"Sebastian," ucapku lirih. Ya kali ini kurasa aku akan melihat ilusi tentang dirinya. Ilusi ketika ia bersama-sama dengan Floria. Ilusi atau tepatnya masa lalu yang melukiskan masa-masa bahagia pria ini. Sungguh aku lebih baik mati daripada melihat semua ini. Dan seketika itu juga aku merasa sulur-sulur di labirin ini mulai bergerak. Mereka merambat dan tiba-tiba melilit leherku! Aku tak dapat bernafas! Wajahku yang semula memerah karena menangis kini membiru karena kehabisan oksigen. Dapat kurasakan tubuhku terangkat oleh bagian tumbuhan ini dan kakiku mulai meninggalkan tanah—menyebabkan semua tahanan terdapat pada leherku sehingga cekikan sulur semakin kuat.

"CIEL!" Sebastian segera menarik pedang dari balik jubahnya dan berlari lebih cepat hingga ia tiba di depanku. Samar-samar dapat kulihat ia bertarung dengan sulur itu, samar pula kudengar suaranya yang meneriakkan 'bertahanlah'. Ia masih bertarung dengan sulur ketika kedua mataku mulai menutup—hilang di balik bayangan, eksistensi yang terhapuskan.

**.**

**.**

_Kumohon, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu. Aku hanya ingin menatap wajahmu. Aku hanya ingin menyentuh kulitmu. Aku hanya ingin menghirup harummu. Karena kau… segalanya bagiku._

_Bahkan ketika dunia berakhir dan segala sesuatu mulai lenyap, aku takkan takut jika kau menggenggam tanganku._

_Tetapi kau berdiri di seberang sana, menatapi wajah gadis itu. Gadis yang pernah kau cintai dulu. _

_Aku berteriak memanggil, namun kau tak menoleh. Telingamu bahkan menolak mendengar suaraku ketika kau bersamanya. Kau malah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya sementara aku mulai ditarik lumpur hisap—tenggelam makin dalam ke perut bumi._

_Dan ketika kau membelai pipinya lalu mengecup bibirnya, aku merasa dibunuh dari dalam. Hal yang aku inginkan hanya kau berikan padanya. Tak pantaskah diriku untuk sebuah kata cinta? _

_Aku tak tahu lagi. Aku tak mampu berpikir lagi. Karena ketika kau bersama dirinya, aku merasa duniaku mulai lenyap ditelan angin. Keberadaanku menjadi kosong ketika kau tak di sini._

_Hingga akhir pun, aku tak pernah bisa memperoleh seulas senyum tulus darimu. Menyedihkan, bukan? Namun, aku ingin kau tahu aku mencintaimu—lebih dari apapun, bahkan lebih dari hidupku._

_Karena itu, tak mengapa aku membawa perasaan ini mati bersamaku. Begitu lebih baik. Aku tak perlu menderita lebih lama dan kau dapat berbahagia dengannya di tempat yang jauh—tempat penuh cahaya yang tak pernah bisa kumasuki._

_Selamat tinggal, Sebastian._

_Biarlah aku memeluk kematian dan memendam seluruh perasaanku untukmu. Karena kau yang pertama dan terakhir. Awal dan akhir dari kisah cintaku… serta hidupku…. _

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka kedua mataku hanya untuk mendapati ruangan yang serba putih lagi. Sepertinya aku sudah kembali ke kamar rumah sakitku. Tempat ini seperti familiar namun asing secara bersamaan. Ah, mungkin Bibi Ann memindahkan kamarku karena koma kemarin. Dan dengan segera aku beranjak menuruni tempat tidurku, melangkah tertatih menuju pintu.

Dapat kau bayangkan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kulihat sosok yang masuk dari pintu itu.

"Sebastian?" dan pria itu langsung memelukku erat seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya—membuatku kembali berharap. Serta merta aku menepis tangannya lalu melangkah mundur—menjauh dari pemilik iris merah yang tengah menatapku dengan sejuta penyesalan.

"Ciel, aku tahu kau tak dapat memaafkanku. Aku benar-benar ceroboh dan tidak peka. Aku telah melukaimu," ucapnya sambil melangkah mendekat, namun ia berhenti ketika aku berteriak.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" aku membentaknya dengan seluruh tenagaku. Tatapan kasih yang semula selalu kutujukan untuknya kini digantikan oleh tatapan penuh kebencian dan kemarahan.

"Aku masih di Hyrielle rupanya," ucapku dingin dengan ekspresi kaku, "padahal aku ingin segera pulang ke dunia nyata. Kau sudah tahu semuanya dan aku tak perlu berada di sini lagi, bukan?"

Wajah Sebastian benar-benar kuyu karena banyaknya penyesalan yang terukir di sana. Tetapi aku takkan pernah menyisakan rasa kasihan untuknya. Ia tak membutuhkan itu!

"Ciel, aku sama sekali tak menyadari perasaanmu. Kupikir itu hanyalah perasaan sayang terhadap seorang kakak. Aku baru menyadarinya setelah melihat gambar itu ketika kau pergi," ucapnya sambil berlutut pada kedua kakinya. Ia seperti menyembahku ketika memohon maaf sementara aku menanggapinya dengan dingin—memutuskan semua ikatan yang ada.

Hah! Percuma saja apapun yang kau ucapkan sekarang, aku sudah terlanjur mengeraskan hatiku. Harusnya aku sadar sejak awal bahwa kita tak mungkin bersama.

"Aku tahu aku tak pantas berkata begini, Ciel. Tapi kumohon… tetaplah di sini. Aku memang masih mencintainya, namun aku bisa belajar mencintaimu. Percayalah, aku bahkan mulai merasa takut kehilanganmu. Aku—"

"Kau hanya takut kembali pada kesendirian, kan? Hanya itu yang kau butuhkan, tak lebih. Jangan bergurau. Aku mau pulang," potongku kasar sambil menatap tajam matanya. Aku yakin ia akan menyingkir dan mempersilahkanku pulang sambil menunjukkan sifat aslinya.

Sebastian tidak melanjutkan, ia hanya berdiri di sana dan terdiam beberapa saat. Membuat kebisuan menguasai kami. Ia seperti sengaja! Aku tentu tak bisa membendung perasaanku lama-lama, bukan? Ketika kenangan kami yang singkat dan sedikit itu mengalir, aku langsung lepas kendali.

"KENAPA? KENAPA AKU TAK BISA MENGISI TEMPATNYA? IA TELAH TIADA, BUKAN? IA TELAH MENCINTAI ORANG LAIN! NAMUN, KENAPA KAU MASIH SAJA MENGINGKARIKU? KAU TAHU AKU MENCINTAIMU, KAN? AKU YAKIN KAU MENYADARIKNYA DAN BERPURA TAK TAHU! AKU YAKIN KAU HANYA INGIN MENJADIKANKU PELAMPIASAN KARENA AKU MIRIP DENGANNYA! TETAPI KAU HARUS TAHU, YANG BERADA DI HADAPANMU ADALAH AKU! BUKAN DIA! YANG MENCINTAIMU ADALAH AKU! BUKAN DIA, SEBASTIAN! BUKAN DIA!"

Aku berlari cepat ke arah pintu keluar setelah meracau panjang tak karuan sebelum Sebastian menangkapku dalam peluknya sambil membisikkan 'maaf' berulang kali. Dan kau tahu? Aku bukannya merasa nyaman, aku malah merasa semakin sakit. Rasa pilu yang kian menjadi itu merambat-rambati tubuhku seperti racun, menguasai tubuhku dengan auranya yang bernama kebencian.

"LEPASKAN AKU, SEBASTIAN! AKU INGIN KEMBALI! KAU TAK BERHAK MELARANGKU! KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA!" jeritku ketika Sebastian berusaha menahanku makin keras.

"LEPASKAN!" teriakku sambil menginjak kakinya kuat-kuat, dan berhasil! Pelukannya lepas dengan mudahnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan sakit rupanya? Dasar makhluk gaib!

Aku mulai membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi dengan nafas terengah. Tenagaku habis karena berteriak. Aku berjalan cepat mencari ruangan dengan cermin besar itu, tempat aku dapat kembali. Ia pernah berkata padaku bahwa dengan keinginan kuat, aku dapat kembali tanpa mantera penghubung. Maka lekas kuletakkan kedua tanganku di atas permukaan cermin raksasa itu. Kutatap dalam-dalam mataku sendiri yang dipenuhi kabut kebencian, dan aku dapat merasakan tubuhku yang mulai tertarik ke dalam cermin. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Di ambang pintu, berdiri Sebastian dengan tampang seperti orang putus asa. Ia melangkah pelan—mendekati aku yang ditelan cermin dengan sangat lambat.

"Aku tak tahu kau punya keinginan sekuat itu untuk pulang sampai bisa menggerakkan cermin Lioust," ucap Sebastian lemah. Ia seperti kehilangan sesuatu dan aku senang melihatnya begitu. Aku merasa pantas membalaskan semua rasa sakitku padanya.

"Tapi kau harus tahu, aku bisa menarikmu setiap kali kau hampir memasuki alam mimpi," lanjut Sebastian sambil berusaha menjatuhkan keyakinanku untuk pulang. Cara itu mungkin akan berhasil untuk aku yang dulu. Tetapi tidak sekarang. Tidak bagi diriku yang dipenuhi kebencian. Aku yakin dapat segera keluar dari sini dengan cara yang sama seperti yang tengah kulakukan sekarang. Sebastian yang melihat kesungguhanku mengajukan syarat terakhirnya.

"Baiklah Ciel, boleh aku memelukmu? Seperti aku memeluknya dulu? Setelah itu, aku takkan pernah lagi memaksamu ke sini…," seulas kesedihan tersirat di wajah Sebastian. Hanya… aku tak tahu itu untuk siapa. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, dapat kurasakan bahwa aku masih berharap itu untukku. Mengapa sulit sekali menepis perasaan ini?

"Kalau itu maumu, boleh saja," balasku acuh, "asalkan setelah itu kau menepati kata-katamu dan menghilang dari hadapanku."

Bayangan Sebastian yang tersenyum miris terpantul pada cermin—membuat keyakinanku sedikit goyah. Tapi aku harus kuat! Aku tidak akan berbalik!

"Baiklah… kalau itu maumu. Lepaskan dulu tanganmu dari cermin," jawabnya masih dengan nada suara putus asa. Ya, apapun boleh, toh aku tidak peduli lagi padanya. Maka kuturuti pintanya untuk menjauhi cermin—menarik kembali sepertiga tubuhku yang sudah terhisap.

Sebastian berjalan mendekat, ia melangkah persis seperti ketika ia mengecup puncak hidungku waktu itu. Masih pula dengan senyuman miris yang menggantikan senyum hangatnya. Aku hanya menatapnya kosong sambil mendoakan akhir datang lebih cepat. Tak lama kemudian, Sebastian pun melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuhku—menarikku mendekat hingga wajahku terbenam pada dada bidangnya.

"Ciel…," lirihnya sambil membelai rambut belakangku. Ia masih berlaku lembut, bahkan setelah aku membentaknya. Ia masih memberiku harapan, bahkan ketika aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan? Lagi-lagi air mata mulai berjatuhan dari wajahku.

Sebastian sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya lalu menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku—ditatapinya lekat-lekat kedua iris biruku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia juga menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari wajah tanpa ekspresiku, persis seperti boneka rusak. Ia membelai pipiku—kiri dan kanan—sambil terus memandangi wajahku. Dan saat itu juga tanpa kuduga ia menarikku dalam sebuah ciuman panjang.

Jelas aku menolak! Aku menampar, memukul, dan mendorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga hanya untuk mendapati bahwa perlawananku tak berarti. Ia benar-benar berhasil membuatku ragu untuk kembali ketika ia menunjukkan harapan yang semakin besar. Aku berganti meremat bajunya sambil terus membiarkan butiran air jatuh dari sudut mataku. Aku sudah terlalu lelah.

"Ciel, kumohon untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tetaplah tinggal," Sebastian mengakhiri ciuman panjang kami sambil menatapi wajahku yang sembab dan memerah. Ia masih membelai pipiku dengan lembut ketika aku berusaha menghentikan isakanku.

"Jangan pergi, Ciel…."

Aku benar-benar menjadi lemah ketika ia berkata begitu. Semua perasaanku yang lunak itu kembali merasuk dan meruntuhkan keras hatiku—mengingatkanku kembali akan perasaan sesunguhnya yang tersimpan untuk sosok Sebastian Michaelis.

Namun, harga diriku melonjak menjadi lebih tinggi. Maka sambil melepaskan tangannya, aku melangkah mundur—kembali berbalik menghadap cermin.

"Aku tidak bisa," kataku sedatar mungkin—berusaha menyembunyikan setiap perasaan yang terselip di sana.

"Aku harus kembali," lanjutku sambil berbalik sejenak untuk menunjukkan senyuman terbaikku. Sebastian hanya menghela napas. Sepertinya ia sudah menyerah pada sifat keras kepalaku. Ia hanya membalas senyumku dengan senyuman miris sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Sebastian," ucapku ketika aku kembali meletakkan kedua tanganku di cermin. Keputusan ini bukan main-main. Sekali kembali ke dunia nyata, aku takkan dapat kembali ke sini—aku sudah melarang Sebastian untuk menarikku. Maka dengan keteguhan yang sedikit dipaksakan, aku menatap dalam sosokku di cermin sambil mendoakan keinginan untuk kembali.

Namun, lima menit berlalu dan tidak terjadi apapun. Tanganku sama sekali tidak terbenam ke dalam cermin—tetap dalam posisi menekan di atas benda padat itu. Apakah tekadku kurang kuat?

Sebastian mulai menatap dan menghampiriku—seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku semakin panik dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jemariku ke cermin—berharap ia akan bekerja. Apa aku mulai ragu untuk kembali?

Seketika itu juga Sebastian memerangkap tubuhku dari belakang—ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tanganku, juga dagunya di atas puncak kepalaku.

"Kau ingin tinggal kan, Ciel?" tudingnya pelan, "kau masih menginginkan tempat ini, kan?"

"Kumohon tinggallah…. Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Ucapkan itu setiap hari untukku sambil tersenyum. Bantu aku untuk melupakan Floria," pintanya lembut tanpa ada nada yang dibuat-buat—membuatku percaya bahwa kata-kata itu memang tulus dari hatinya. Tapi kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa ia harus mengucapkannya sekarang ketika aku membulatkan tekad untuk pergi?

"Beri aku waktu untuk mencintaimu sepenuhnya. Aku yakin aku dapat melakukannya, karena aku sudah menjalaninya setengah jalan," Sebastian mengecup puncak kepalaku hingga aku merasa ingin menangis lagi—aku merasa lemah dan cengeng!

"Karena itu, tetaplah di sisiku, genggam tanganku, tersenyumlah untukku," mendengar pernyataan itu pun aku terjatuh lemas pada kedua kakiku. Sebastian memintaku untuk tinggal. Ia membutuhkanku. Hal itu cukup untuk memutarbalikkan keinginanku menjadi untuk tinggal.

Tangisku pun pecah lagi, kali ini dengan makna yang berbeda. Sebastian tersenyum tipis, ia ikut berlutut di sebelahku sambil menarikku ke dalam sebuah pelukan lagi. Lalu ia mengecupku lagi untuk kedua kalinya hari itu—sebuah kecupan yang manis dan memabukkan.

Andai ia tahu betapa aku mencintainya, Sebastian pasti dapat mendengar jantungku yang berketak-ketuk cepat sekali serta napasku yang tak beraturan. Aku tersenyum ketika mendengar detak jantung lain yang sama cepatnya. Kini aku tak sendirian lagi, tangan kami bertaut dalam kehangatan.

Sebastian mengakhiri sentuhannya di bibirku sambil tersenyum manis, "percayalah Ciel, suatu saat akan tiba hari di mana aku akan mengatakan dengan yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu. Karena itu, maukah kau menunggu hingga saat itu tiba dengan tetap di sini, di sisiku?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dan pertanyaannya sambil menariknya ke dalam ciuman lain.

"Ya," kataku, "aku akan tetap di sini, sekalipun hal itu berarti meninggalkan dunia nyata. Aku tak keberatan. Aku lebih menderita di sana, Sebastian—di tempat di mana kau tak ada."

Sebastian tertawa kecil. Ia terlihat berkali lipat lebih tampan ketika ia tersenyum untukku. Ia mengecup punggung tanganku sambil menyatakan sebuah janji.

"_Aku dan kau akan selalu bersama di sini, di dalam ikatan abadi di balik mimpi abadi, Hyrielle. Kelak kita akan mencintai satu sama lain dan setia layaknya merpati dengan satu pasangan seumur hidup. Karena itu tetaplah di sisiku, di tempat di mana hanya ada kita berdua. Aku akan mencintaimu sepenuhnya, pasti…."_

**_._**

**_._**

_**-Fin-**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **

Yo! Haru di sini, kembali dengan fic gaje yang panjang [banget] dan merusak mata. Saya tahu saya author yang bikin rusuh, gaduh dan waduh. Jadi lebih baik kata penutupnya ga usah panjang-panjang, Ok?

Saya bersyukur kalo ada yang mau baca fic ini, terlebih kalo ada yang review ato nge-fave. Tapi kalo gada juga sok, toh saya cuma melepas stress dengan membuat fic galau *others : ngomong apa sih, loe?*

Buat **Sylentia Levin**, tolong kasi tau saya apakah fic ini berhasil membuat Anda menangis atau tidak, ahaha. Anggap ini pelunasan hutang saya ketika masih SMA - sampe sekarang masih banyak utang *plak* XD

Oke, sekian. Thanks for reading and reviewing. And please forgive my mistakes.

Sign,

Shigure_, the devil of spring_

NB : Saya udah benerin banyak _typos_ yang saya temui, kalo ada _typos_ lagi bilang ya. Maklum, authornya rabun (==,)b

**.**

**.**

Look at me! Wherever you may be, I always look at you

I know that I'm selfish but I just can't stop myself from loving you

Isn't it natural if you wanted to be loved by someone you loved?

**.**

Call my name! I don't want to hear you say another name

I know that I'm possessive but I just can't stop myself from loving you

Isn't it natural if you wanted someone you loved to be yours?

**.**

Say that you love me! Because I always wanted to hear that

I know I'm egoist but I just can't stop myself from loving you

Isn't it natural if you wanted to hear someone you loved to say the same thing?

**.**

'Cause I'm no more than a bad lover

Just as I am a bad tempered one

Even though I can't be the best for you

I can be the worst for you

But even tough I'm the worst

Trust me…

I won't never let go off your hand

Because you're the one and the only one I love

Both now and forever

No matters how long it may be

It will always be there

Our love…

**.**

**.**

_-Shigure Haruki-_


End file.
